The Son of Sin
by Nighttrek
Summary: The untold story of a forbidden Demigod and his friends quest to protect Camp Halfblood from a threat that looms ever closer


The Son of Sin

Jason

It was almost time. The Argo 2 had been moved from bunker 9 and was almost ready. A few more days and they would leave for the Roman camp, Jason paced the length of the deck and kept glancing at the mess of controls that Leo and Annabeth we're arguing over

"Calm down" Jason looked over, resting against the railing at the edge of the deck Piper folded her arms over her chest and smiled, "it won't be long now". Her voice wasn't laced with charmspeak but Jason started to calm down, and he realised that his fist had been clenching the hilt of his Gladius, and his knuckles had turned white. Piper smiled and put her arms around him

"Nervous much?" She smiled

"Anxious more like" Jason shook his head, "it's been so long since I was there, so much has changed" Piper looked as if she was about to say something else but a long loud cry echoed over the hills and cut her off, Annabeth's head jerked round, the argument forgotten.

"Was that what I think it is?" She said as she ran up beside them and gripped the railing, she stared over Half Blood Hill and listened intently, the cry echoed again and she paled

"Dire wolf" she whispered, almost to herself

"I'm sorry" Leo said, appearing next to them "Dire what?"

"Dire wolf" Annabeth snapped, "ancient wolves, as big and ponies that died out centuries ago"

"If their wiped out how can that be one?" Piper asked also looking over the railing

"The gods preserved them on Mount Olympus" Annabeth said, she had turned pale, "they same as every extinct creature" she shook her head "if ones here then something must be.." She was cut short as a loud and very human scream echoed over the camp

"Demigods!" Jason exclaimed, "I thought all the searches were still int he field!"

"They are" Annabeth said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jason jumped over the railing and sprang towards the hill, a dozen fully armed demigods flooded up the hill with him , the dragon that was warped around Thalia's tree looked up as they reached the top of the hill.

Below them, two demigods staggered towards them, they were dressed in tattered clothes and they looked exhausted, even as the helpers charged down the hill one tripped and fell, the other quickly leaned down, draped her arm over his shoulder and continued. Six Cyclopes lumbered after them, their rusted chain mail armour dully reflecting the sun light. What could only be described as a dire wolf stood facing them, it's lips pulled back over its massive teeth in a snarl. It lunged at the monsters and one fell and turned to dust.

"Is it defending them?" Jason wondered they had reached the two now and he got a good look at them, a boy and a girl the boy was about 15, over grown urban hair, covered most of his face, he quickly pushed it aside, revealing a young but serious face, cold sharp eyes stared back at him , the girl was younger maybe 14 with pin straight black hair and a pale face

"Get up the hill" Jason told the boy "you'll be safe there" the boy nodded then looked over his shoulder and whistled "Lupus, heel," the wolf looked up from its latest victim, monster dust fell out its mouth as it charged up the hill past the small army that barrelled towards the remaining Cyclopes

"Wait is that thing yours?" Jason shouted over the din of the battle as he helped the two over hill. The boy nodded

"Had him as long as I can remember" he didn't offer any explanation, but now was hardly the time. The three crossed the boundary and started down the hill, Lupus the dire wolf milled around them staying as close to the new comers as possible.

"Thanks for that" the girl smiled weakly "I thought we were done" the boy nodded shaking his hair out his eyes again

"Another minute and it probably would have been" he said, frowning, they were close to the big house now, a few Apollo kids were running towards them, clutching fist aid kits

"You two made it pretty far on your own" Jason said "where'd you come from?"

"Northumberland" the boy said, he smiled at Jason's frown "that's in England" Jason blinked, to be perfectly honest he'd never thought about demigods coming from outside the US

"California" the girl croaked, leaning more heavily against the boy, they both looked ready to pass out, and Jason was relived when they got to the Big House, the two slumped against down on the porch and panted

"Well" Jason cleared his throat "since you knew to come here I guess you know about the gods?" They both nodded, "well, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter". The boy straightened his jacket and sat up a bit.

"I'm Tom Astern, son of the gods know who and this is Lucy Silgrim, most likely the daughter of Demeter" Lupus the wolf padded up the porch stairs and lay down next to Tom, the wolf closed his eyes, Tom stroked his head affectionally "and this is Lupus"

"Lupus?" Jason asked "you know that's Latin for wolf right?" Tom smiled

"yeah I do, it seemed funny when I named him, Dad said Mum left him for me". The Apollo medics had arrived and the two were swarmed, Lucy had past out leaning against Tom, who looked ready to fall asleep, himself. The rest of the Argo 2's crew had arrived and Piper smiled and down next to then new comers

"We'll talk later" she smiled, "just get some rest" as the Apollo kiss rushed them inside Annabeth shook her head, whilst Leo grinned

"Two kids unconscious and it's not even lunch yet, does it seem quite to anyone?"

Hi, as you can probably guess this is my first story, leave a comment telling me what you think, I'll update soon, thanks for reading


End file.
